1. Field of the Invention This invention relates in general to pet litter containers, and in particular to a pet litter container that can be transformed from a collapsed, transportable state into an erect state forming an enclosure with a separate tray holding the pet litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cat litter boxes are generally perceived as necessary but undesirable, in that they inevitably develop unpleasant odors and allow litter to be scattered outside the box on the floor. Disposable cat litter boxes are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,016, issued to Heath, discloses a litter box constructed from a single piece of reinforced cardboard. When assembled, the device forms an enclosure with upright front and rear walls and short side walls integral with a roof having steeply sloping side faces and a narrow center spine that has an integral inset handle. Assembly requires numerous folding and manipulating steps. The handle is not accessible when the box is collapsed.
A need remained for a collapsible and disposable pet litter container that is simple to assemble. A litter container that can be carried around like a suitcase when collapsed was also desired. As always, a litter container that is less expensive to construct was also desired.